Short fanfictions
by BlueCrystal741
Summary: These following fanfictions are made in pure randomness so these can be about anything. Seriously, it can be from Minecrack to Team Crafted. It can even be about Pewdiepie or The late night crew. Also rated K, but might change so... Make sure that your parents aren't at home when you read the higher rated ones. Anyways, RANDOM CRYSTAL GO !


Sorry for the fact I'm typing this instead of the sequel, I'm just like that OK ! Plus it'll be short I promise :D Not really lol. Also, I do have to say, these are ideas so I might re-do and maybe making a full actual fanfiction but you can at least tell me Ok :D Oh and this rated K, one for show and two why the flip not ? XD I feel like it can also be rated K plus though... Oh well... Enjoy ! I hope...

* * *

Short fanfictions ( SFF ) no. 1 :

Sweet dreams, Paul...

( 3rd person view )

The sun rises and welcomes a brand new day, Paul went to spawn to quickly and cheaply heal himself. When he got there, Paul was greeted by his two friends, Zisteau and Guude.

" Paul ! " - Zisteau yelled.

" Yeah ? " - Paul said curiously.

" You know where Vechz live at, right ? " - Guude ask, smiling mysteriously.

" Yeah, he already shown it, but why do you ask ? " - Paul asked, looking at his two friends suspiciously.

" Oh, nothing... we just want to play a little prank on him... And, we need your help, just because you two are in a prank war... " - Guude smiles.

" What kind of prank... ? " - Paul smiles with a little evil giggle at the end.

" Cats, just because he likes them " - Zisteau grins.

" We'll get the cats but we need you to check if Vechz is home or not " - Guude said.

" Ok ! " - Paul said and was about to turn.

" Oh and Paul ! " - Guude yells

" Yeah ? " - Paul walks back.

" It's almost your birthday right ? " - Guude asked.

" Yeah... " - Paul said worried.

" We'll leave you some cats along the way then " - Zisteau giggles.

" Very funny, har har... " - Paul said and ran off, after standing by the becon ( is that how you spell that ? ). And after he grabbed a shovel and digged into the hill-side, reveling the secret ( not really cough cough ) way to enter Vechz lair. Paul wandered around Vechz base for a while searching for his friend 'Gru'. He was being caution and went around to make sure that Vechz isn't at home for the prank. The final place Paul searched was the symmetrical room and surprisingly, Vechz was there sitting by the table and not noticing Paul. Out of curiosity, Paul step closer to see Vechz sleeping, under his hands were a blue print or at least a drawing of a huge castle. Paul was going to sneak away but then he heard Vechz shivers and starts mumbling... Maybe he's having a bad dream... A nightmare... Paul looks at the innocent Vechz and decided to leave him a little gift...

* * *

About an hour after, Vechz woked up. He was weird out by his dream... He was locked in a small dark room with countless white eyes staring at him. He was so scared but suddenly, someone opened the door and the light flows in making the eyes disappear. Vechz couldn't see clearly who opened the door and when he stepped closer to that person, he woke up from his dream... Vechz yawns and stretches but his hands hits something, he looks up to see a weird item... It was a circle frame with brown string warped around, it has white string carefully bond together in the middle making some web thingy. In the middle is a piece of a sliver plastic dangling down, it reflects the light making it shine. The item has some feathers on it too, they were all dyed brown and white. Vechz didn't know who hanged it there and what that was so he took it down and went researching, trying to find what it was. After a bit, he found out what the item was, it was called a Dreamcatcher. They say if you have it then you won't have a bad dream ever again. Vechz was quite surprised and soon realise who left it here and thought of a little plan. But when he went to his crafting room, he saw a bunch of untamed cats inside a fence cage along with a sign :

" FROM ZISTEAU AND GUUDE

WITH SOME HELP FROM PSJR

ENJOY YOUR CATS VECHS }:D "

Right after pranking Pigderp, Guude and Paul first !

* * *

The sun sets as the three prankers went home but Zisteau and Guude found some adorable baby kittens ( untamed, of course ) in front of their house. Paul thought to himself that he would get the same prank at his house so he hurried home but surprisingly, instead of cats, there were a bunch of Dreamcatchers hanging on his tree house. They look like the one he left for Vechz this morning but much more colorful and much more beautiful. Paul smiles and climbed up stairs and sees even more Dreamcatchers hanging on the ceiling of his bedroom. Next to his bed was a sign :

" I made 'some' for you too ! Vechz "

Paul hop on his bed, thinking about cleaning these up tomorrow, but then again, who would get rid of such a nice little prank like this ?

Not so far from there, Vechz was sleeping with a smile on his face, dangling above him was the Dreamcatcher Paul left for him. Vechz seems to be dreaming, he giggles and mumbles :

" Sweet dreams, Paul... "

End

* * *

That was the most adorable bull carb I have ever made ! Sorry for any misspelled but anyways, thanks for reading :D If you didn't liked it then leave a review and tell me what do I need to improve ! Bye bye, I'll be ( finally ) typing the Cops and Robbers sequel now :D Myah ! ( no, the Myah isn't from Vechz I first got it from the Nyan cat remix, yes, I watched that and still I can't get it out of my head God đang it... )


End file.
